J-Stars Victory Vs
to gra wideo z bitewnym zespołem, wydana przez Bandai Namco na PlayStation 3 i PlayStation Vita w 19 marca 2014 roku. Gra łączy wszechświaty z kilku serii Shōnen Jump. Podczas Jump Festa pojawił się nowy trailer pod nazwą "J-Stars Victory Vs +", który ogłosił wydanie w Ameryce Północnej w 30 czerwca 2015 r. Na system PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3 i PlayStation 4. Omówienie Kontekst Gra została ogłoszona w grudniu 2012 roku pod tytułem Project Versus J, w drugim wydaniu Weekly Shōnen Jump 2013. Została stworzona dla uczczenia 45. rocznicy Jump i jest prezentowana jako "ostateczna gra Jump". J-Stars Victory Vs ma w 52 postaci grywalnych z 32 różnych serii mangi: zawiera główne postacie z One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Toriko, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, KochiKame, Gintama, YuYu Hakusho, Hunter × Hunter, Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar, Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi, Medaka Box, Nisekoi: False Love, To Love-ru, Katekyō Hitman Reborn!, Beelzebub, Kuroko's Basketball, Sket Dance, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Hell Teacher Nūbē, Assassination Classroom, Neuro: Supernatural Detective, Saint Seiya, D.Gray-man, Fist of the North Star, Dr. Slump, Tottemo! Luckyman, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Haikyuu!!, Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan, Sakigake!! Otokojuku. Wszystkie grywalne postacie są dostępne w grze od samego początku. Pierwsze trzy postacie użyte do promowania gry to: Son Gokū, Naruto oraz Toriko. Gameplay Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Tryby rozgrywki J Adventure Mode Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Victory Road Drużyna gracza spotyka się po kolei z różnymi drużynami przeciwników. Free Battle Gracz tworzy drużynę i staje twarzą w twarz z drużyną kontrolowaną przez CPU lub innego gracza. Walka 2 na 2 do 2 bitew. Online Mode Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Gallery Mode Pokazuje wszystkie dane postacie i figurki. Postacie Główna lista postaci składa się z 39 wojowników i 13 postaci wspierających. Postacie grywalne Wojownicy * Son Gokū (Dragon Ball Z) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Freezer (Dragon Ball Z) * Arale Norimaki (Doktor Slump) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Sakazuki (One Piece) * Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra (Toriko) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) * Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) * Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) * Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) * Kankichi Ryotsu (Kochikame) * Gon Freecss (Hunter X Hunter) * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Younger Toguro (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hiei (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Tsunayoshi Sawada i Reborn (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) * Tatsumi Oga i Beelzebub IV (Beelzebub) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) * Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Kusuo Saiki (Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan) * Momotarō Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otoko Juku) * Meisuke Nueno (Jigoku Sensei Nūbē) * Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Taro Yamada (Chinyūki-Taro to Yukaina Nakama-tachi) Wspierający * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) * Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love Ru) * Kagura i Sadaharu (Gintama) * Tetsuya Kuroko (Kuroko's Basketball) * Hime Onizuka & Yūsuke Fujisaki & Kazuyoshi Usui (Sket Dance) * Neuro Nōgami (Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro) * Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otoko Juku) * Shōyō Hinata (Haikyu) Postacie niegrywalne * Muten Rōshi (Dragon Ball) * Karin (Dragon Ball) * Północny Kaiō (Dragon Ball) * Gacusie (Doktor Slump) * Sembē Norimaki (Doktor Slump) * Turbo Norimaki (Doktor Slump) * Midori Norimaki (Doktor Slump) * Nami (One Piece) * Usopp (One Piece) * Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) * Sunny (Toriko) * Coco (Toriko) * Komatsu (Toriko) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto Shippuden) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden) * Gaara (Naruto Shippuden) * Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) * Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach) * Kon (Bleach) * Kaoru Kamiya (Rurouni Kenshin) * Sanosuke Sagara (Rurouni Kenshin) * Yahiko Myōjin (Rurouni Kenshin) * Ohara Daijiro (Kochikame) * Reiko Katherine Akimoto (Kochikame) * Keiichi Nakagawa (Kochikame) * Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) * Kotarou Katsura (Gintama) * Ayano Terada (Gintama) * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Genkai (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Kurapika Kurta (Hunter X Hunter) * Leorio Paradinight (Hunter X Hunter) * Beans (Hunter X Hunter) * Genjo (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Babaa (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Jijii (Chinyuki: Taro to Yukaina Nakama Tachi) * Mari Otoko (Chinyuuki: Taro and his Amusing Companions) * Piyohiko (Phwoo! Blows the Jaguar) * Hammer (Phwoo! Blows the Jaguar) * Hamiidento (Phwoo! Blows the Jaguar) * Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Medaka Box) * Hansode Shiranui (Medaka Box) * Najimi Ajimu (Medaka Box) * Hayato Gokudera (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) * Kyōko Sasagawa (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) * Kyōya Hibari (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) * Hildegarde (Beelzebub) * Aoi Kunieda (Beelzebub) * Bathin de Emuna Alaindelon (Beelzebub) * Taiga Kagami (Kuroko's Basketball) * Riko Aida (Kuroko's Basketball) * Tetsuya #2 (Kuroko's Basketball) * Sōjirō Agata (SKET DANCE) * Sasuke Tsubaki (SKET DANCE) * Moe Yabasawa (SKET DANCE) * Kyoko Inaba (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Miki Hosokawa (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Kyōsuke Tamamo (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Tadaomi Karasuma (Assassination Classroom) * Irina Jelavić (Assassination Classroom) * Yako Katsuragi (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) * Shinobu Godai (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) * Eishi Sasazuka (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) * Dōko (Saint Seiya) * Athena (Saint Seiya) * Mū (Saint Seiya) * Lenalee Lee (D.Gray-man) * Lavi Bookman (D.Gray-man) * Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) * Riki Nendou (The Disaster of PSI Saiki Kusuo) * Shun Kaidou (The Disaster of PSI Saiki Kusuo) * Kokomi Teruhashi (The Disaster of PSI Saiki Kusuo) * Miyo "Mitchan" Kireida (Such a Luckyman!) * Superstarman (Such a Luckyman!) * Lucky-wan (Such a Luckyman!) * Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Beauty (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Gasser (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Jelly Jiggler (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Genji Togashi (Charge!! Men's School) * Ryuuji Toramaru (Charge!! Men's School) * Wang Ta-ren (Charge!! Men's School) Lokalizacje Miejsca bitew * Planeta Namek (Dragon Ball Z) * Pingwinków (Doktor Slump) * Alabasta (One Piece) * Warzywne Niebo (Toriko) * Konohagakure (Naruto Shippuden) * Stadion Mrocznego Turnieju (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Dach Kwatery Głównej Juppongatana (Rurouni Kenshin) * Miasto Katsushika (Kochikame) * Yoshiwara (Gintama) * Sanktuarium (Saint Seiya) * Tenraikyousintojo (Charge!! Men's School) Lokalizacje z trybu rozgrywki J Adventure * Kame House (Dragon Ball) * Wieża Karin (Dragon Ball) * Pingwinków (Doktor Slump) * Alabasta (One Piece) * Królestwo Wiśni (One Piece) * Warzywne Niebo (Toriko) * Konohagakure (Naruto Shippuden) * Sunagakure (Naruto Shippuden) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Sklep Urahary (Bleach) * Stadion Mrocznego Turnieju (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Dach Kwatery Głównej Juppongatana (Rurouni Kenshin) * Miasto Katsushika (Kochikame) * Yoshiwara (Gintama) * Sanktuarium (Saint Seiya) * Tenraikyousintojo (Charge!! Men's School) Opinia gry Japoński magazyn Famitsu dał grę 32 osobą na 40. Ci co ją otrzymali i przekazali opinię 8/10. Ciekawostka * Wygląd Pingwinków w tej grze wygląda bardzo podobnie do wersji w Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! METEOR. Galeria Kategoria:Gry